The Research Resources Core (RRC) of the Maine INBRE (ME-INBRE) will provide infrastructure, equipment, and technical expertise to support biomedical research and research training across the MEINBRE network. Researchers supported by the ME-INBRE, particularly at partner and/or outreach institutions, often lack the facilities, equipment, or technical expertise needed for specific aspects of their research at their home institutions. The RRC will fill this need by providing state-of-the-art core facilities and developing a network of state and regional partnerships. The RRC has three specific aims. The first is to maintain and enhance state-of-the-art core facilities for comparative functional genomics research, by way of four centralized facility units at MDIBL made available to the ME-INBRE research community: DNA Sequencing and Gene Expression Analysis, Imaging, Common Instrumentation, and Animal Services. The second aim is to facilitate improved research instrumentation and technical expertise among ME-INBRE institutions by way of an innovative instrument exchange program, and by providing technical training workshops to promote the use of state-of-the-art technologies. The third aim is to build a network of IDeA supported research cores within Maine, and promote in-state and Northeast IDeA region shared access to modern instrumentation within core facilities. To that end the RRC will work with the COBRE programs in Maine to create a working group of Maine IDeA Research Core Directors that will share best practices for management and coordinate core usage within Maine and the Northeast IDeA region. The RRC will also create and administer a Research Resources Core small grants program to support use of research cores in Maine and in the Northeast IDeA region. All of these efforts will significantly enhance and accelerate biomedical research as well as biomedical research training at undergraduate colleges and community colleges in Maine.